Yugioh! DE - Episode 151
Brothers in Elements I Synopsis After Shy fails to free Georgina from the Light of Destruction, the envoys are in doubt that they can stop Avalon. However, Emil demonstrates a power that the envoys do have, but they need to learn to tap into it. He decides to prove it on the his elemental companion, the "Jurrac". Summary Axl Meets Emi Axl is revealed to have been having nightmares about the Invasion of Worms and the Jurrac. The dream ends with Axl and the Jurrac calling for help as they are slowly infected by the Light of Destruction. Axl awakens in a sweat. He doesn't realize that the Society of Light is this Light of Destruction that continues to haunt him. In the morning before classes begin, Emil is shown defeating a student as his daily victory for the Genex Tournament. Instead of heading back to his garage, Emil sits by a statue, enjoying a fresh donut as the students arrive. When Axl walks by with a few of his classmates, Emil casually calls out to him. Axl leaves his friends to approach the teacher. Emil notes Axl's Society of Light uniform and asks how he joined. Axl, initially skeptical, enthusiastically responds sharing how he lost to Lafayette, a fellow former Obelisk Blue who uses the "Six Samurai" archetype. Axl is happy Emil asks and wonders if the new teacher would like to join. Emil declines and tells Axl he doesn't have to be in the society. Axl becomes a bit agitated, saying he wants to be in the society. Emil backs off quickly seeing Axl get a bit angry. Emil sees Axl's eyes fire-up in the essence of a dinosaur. Emil privately realizes that Axl doesn't know who he truly is. Emil gets up from his statue and taps him on the shoulder, apologizing and hoping to make things right, very soon. Emil leaves and Axl's Society of Light friends return to him, asking what that was about. Emil dismisses it and tells them that they should get their breakfast before first period. Avalon looks down at Axl and Emil's interaction with complete disdain. Cameron and Shy Shy gets ready to leave and she opens her door to see Cameron sitting on the floor outside her room. Cameron casually asks if she's ready to go to school. Shy says she is but asks Cameron why he was outside her door. Cameron says that he thought it would be weird to see her get changed, so he sat outside until she was ready to come out. He also says he didn't want to rush her. Shy doesn't believe that entirely answers her question. Cameron says that Lafayette was annoying and badgering, but he respected his beliefs and work ethic. Even more than that, Lafayette was his roommate and friend. Cameron says he's never talked about losing him to the Society of Light especially since they all have been dealing with "a complex network of events beyond their control." Shy has not talked about it either. They were unaware of her true frustration until she dueled Georgina. Cameron says they both lost their roommate and friend, so perhaps they can comfort each other in some way. Shy flatly tells Cameron she's not one to lick wounds or have her wounds licked, embarrassing the young man. However, she nuzzles up to Cameron and wraps her arm around his. She tells Cameron that she still appreciates his concern and wouldn't mind him coming by to greet her every morning. Cameron clears his throat and looks away, briefly mumbling "sure." Unbeknownst even to them, Cameron and Shy continue to lock arms as they exit the Obelisk dorms. Cole and Kyle have been waiting for them outside and they address this fact, causing the two of them to separate immediately. Cole sneers with a massive grin on his face but not a word. Cameron rushes ahead to class with his friends behind him. The School Day Classes are had, and the Genex Tournament duels are had per usual. As afternoon classes begin, Axl is called to Avalon's office. Axl promptly presents himself to his leader and bows accordingly. Avalon expresses appreciation to Axl's devotion to the Society of Light and enthusiasm toward their cause. Axl offers nothing but praise to the society in response. Avalon then inquires about Axl's encounter with the future Turbo Dueling professor, Emil. Axl gives full details about the encounter. He was hoping Emil wished to join the society, but the teacher told him that he didn't have to be a part of the group. Axl says it made him angry. Avalon asks if Emil said anything else. Axl says that Emil backed down and apologized. However, Axl didn't understand what Emil was apologizing for. Avalon tells Axl that he believes the student does know. Axl is confused, but Avalon retracts his statement and brushes it off. Avalon warns Axl that Emil will challenge him to a duel. Avalon asks if Emil has won his duel for the Genex Tournament, and Axl presents a Genex Medallion he scored off a Slifer who challenged him during lunch. Avalon is pleased, and orders Axl not to accept any dueling challenge from Emil. Axl is initially offended, but kneels to Avalon, promising he would never lose in the name of the Society of Light. Avalon appreciates Axl's devotion, but repeats his order. Axl is not to duel Emil under any circumstances. Axl adheres to the command and is dismissed. When classes end for the day, Cameron and his fellow envoys return to the garage where Emil is waiting for them. Shy controls her rage at not being able to save Georgina from the Light of Destruction despite Emil saying they had the power to stop them. Shy worries that if they cannot figure out how to free others, then they will never defeat Avalon. However, As Cameron pointed out earlier, Emil never explained how since Shy ran out before he could finish. Emil listens to the conversation but is distracted. Kyle snaps him out of it, and Emil asks them about the Envoy of Jurrac. Cole and Kyle know little about Axl, but Shy does as she spent Freshman Year with him as a fellow Obelisk in her year. She says that apparently when they were in New York, Avalon got a hold of him, but not Forest, the Envoy of Naturia. Emil says that makes since. The Naturia are not one to fight unless its a last resort. However, the Jurrac are more than ready to fight as if they are animals. He says that they are. Emil reminds everyone of the relationship between the Flamvell and the Jurrac that are distinctly different from the other elements. There is no sense of comradierie or devotion between them because the Flamvell never cares to protect the Jurrac until it was too late. Emil says he aims to change that. The Jurrac were probably the easiest spirits to capture and infect during Duel Terminal War. Ever since, no Jurrac envoy or Flamvell envoy have never been so close to each other as he is to Axl. Kyle asks what Emil plans to do. Emil says that the information he has about freeing those from the Light of Destruction is only information that's been passed to him from Alida. He's never actually done it, but he aims to put what he's been told into practice and thus free Emil from the Light of Destruction. Emil tells the envoys to win their duels for the day and come see him tomorrow morning before classes. That's when he'll duel Axl. The five envoys win their duels to remain in the Genex Tournament and impatiently await Emil's ultimate confrontation with Axl the next day. As they sleep, Axl cannot sleep. He tosses and turns in his bed having powerful nightmares of the Duel Terminal World that he knows nothing about. He has nightmares about the Invasion of Worms, his Jurrac Dinosaurs and himself being devoured. He calls for help and is ignored. Axl wakes up alarmed in a sweat. His Deck glows, but the light recedes when he looks at the cards. Axl has no idea what is happening, but he here's a voice giving him specific instructions as the night fades to morning. Axl Confronts Emil In the morning before classes begin, Cameron, Jessica, Kyle, Cole, and Shy meet in the courtyard where Emil is waiting for them. Soon after, Axl surprisingly arrives. Axl ignores his fellow envoys and confronts Emil directly, asking him why he's here. Emil tells Axl that he knows. Axl insists he does not. Axl says that he could barely sleep last night. He had vivid, annoying dreams of himself, Emil, his Jurrac monsters and other unknown flame monsters. Axl says he's never had those dreams before. Emil tells Axl not to lie. Emil argues that perhaps Axl has ignored the dreams or forgotten them, but he's had them, and the fact that he's now acknowledging them means the dreams are at their most powerful. The envoys have had their experiences with dreams and try to speak, but Emil tells them they are here to only observe. This situation is between himself and Axl. Axl grows frustrated, saying he doesn't even know who Emil actually is, so he finds the man's interest in him creepy and unnecessary. Emil challenges Axl by saying the student is more interested in him. Emil says he never told Axl to come here. Axl came here for a confrontation on his own. Emil tells Axl he is angry and knows why. Emil says he has answers. Axl wants them, but Emil says he's going to have to duel for them. Axl quickly rejects the duel, citing orders from Avalon to deny Emil at all costs. Emil says that Axl doesn't have a choice. Emil activates his Duel Disk and synchronizes it with Axl's forcing him to duel, per the rules of the Genex Tournament. Emil notes that when Avalon came up with this tournament, he did not think the rules through completely. Emil tells Axl he arrives here without a prior Genex victory for the day while still in the tournament. As a such, he must agree to the first duel he comes across so long as that person is in the tournament. Emil shows his Genex medallion, saying he's a competitor as well and by the end of the duel, one of them will not be. Axl swears as his Duel Disk activates on his own. His Deck shuffles automatically. Whether he likes it or not, the duel has begun. The Duel Early Stages Emil and Axl take to opposite sides of the courtyard. Cameron and his friends give them some space, backing away behind Emil. Cole wonders what kind of duel this will be. Kyle doesn't understand, and Cole notes that a duel between envoys can get very real, citing his duel with Shy as an example. Even worse, Axl doesn't know he's an envoy. Perhaps he does and doesn't understand it or accept it, but he's an envoy without any control of his abilities. Cameron ads none of them even know what Axl's abilities could be. They are just lucky he's not a psychic duelist. The duel begins and both players draw five cards. Axl was the one who was challenged, so he goes first. Axl aims to be rid of Emil quickly. He Normal Summons "Jurrac Protops" who will gain 100 ATK for each monster on Emil’s side of the field. Axl sets two cards and ends his turn. Emil draws and advises Axl to do his best to remember. Axl angrily asks what he should be remembering as his eyes flicker to that of the Jurrac. Emil Normal Summons "Flamvell Firedog", causing "Protops" to gain 100 ATK but not enough to equal Emil's monster. Axl shivers a bit, recognizes Emil's monster. Emil tells Axl he know who "Firedog" is. Axl questions this, wondering what Emil is talking about. Axl then remembers dreams from a long time ago of firedogs, just like the one before him. Emil intends to bring more of Axl's memories to the surface. He has "Firedog" attack "Protops" but Axl remains focused. He activates Quick-Play Spell: "Half Shut", halving "Firedog’s" ATK but preventing it from being destroyed in battle. "Protops" overpowers "Firedog" pushing back the beast with its mighty horns. "Firedog" is not destroyed, but Emil takes damage. He sets one card and during the End Phase, "Firedog’s" ATK returns to normal, symbolized by its flames regaining their full flare. Axl draws “Survival of the Fittest.” He Normal Summons "Jurrac Aeolo". With a chant, Axl sends his two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Jurrac Velphito" in Attack Position, and its ATK is equal to the combined ATK of the monsters used for its Synchro Summon giving it 2000 ATK and 1400 DEF. "Velphito" attacks "Firedog", so Emil reveals and activates "Flamvell Baby" in his hand, discarding it to increase Firedog’s ATK by 400. The baby fire spirit looks to empower "Firedog", but Axl activates "Debunk", negating "Baby’s" effect because it is a card effect activating from the hand. The attack continues normally, and "Firedog" is destroyed. Emil remains calm under pressure and activates "Flamvell Fire Whirl". He explains that his trap lets him draw a card since a "Flamvell" monster he controls was destroyed by battle. In addition, if the card he draws is a Flamvell monster, he can Special Summon it and draw one more card.Emil draws "Flamvell Dragonov," so he can Special Summon it from his hand in Attack Position. He then draws one card. Axl sets one card. The Jurrac's Rage Emil draws and promptly sacrifices "Dragonov" to Normal Summon "Flamvell Commando". Axl calls out to "Flamvell Commando," seeming to know who he is. Axl's eyes become that of the Jurrac completely. He tells "Commando" that they asked for his help. Axl flashes back in his head the Invasion of Worms. Axl repeats that they kept calling out to him, over and over. He says "we" kept calling and were ignored. Cameron and the others realize that seeing the Flamvell has not only triggered Axl but his Jurrac spirits. They are taking control of Axl. Emil activates "Commando’s" effect, banishing "Firedog" from his Graveyard then inflicting damage to Axl equal to "Firedog's". "Commando" uses "Firedog" to fuel his fire cannon. The commander fires and releases the spirit directly onto Axl, burning away his LP to 2100. Axl becomes enraged, and Emil realizes he needs one more push. He orders "Commando" to attack "Velphito". At the incoming attack, the Jurrac take over Axl completely. Axl degrades Emil and the Flamvell. He activates his facedown: "Survival of the Fittest," and equips it to "Velphito" increasing its ATK by 1000, giving it 3000 ATK. "Velphito" overpowers "Commando". The monster isn't immediately destroyed. "Velphito" slashes at "Commando" over and over, in a gruesome display before it is finally destroyed. Cameron and his friends do not understand how that is possible. Jessica believes she knows that the power of the Jurrac is. They bring the reality of war and animistic savagery into their world. Monsters are not merely destroyed in an instant. Spells and Traps are not few-second displays. They will see an elongated episode of gruesomeness that is only seen in the Spirit World. Kyle notes that Emil doesn't have any monsters. He wonders what happens if Emil takes a direct attack. Shy says that so far, none of the dueling has been "real," but she doesn't want to find out. Meanwhile, Emil sets two cards and ends his turn. The Jurrac maintain their grip on Axl. They become aggressive, and "Velphito" attacks directly. Featured Duel: Axl vs. Emil Turn 1: Axl Axl Normal Summons "Jurrac Protops" (1700/1200) and it will gain 100 ATK for each monster on Emil’s side of the field. He sets two cards. Turn 2: Emil Emil Normal Summons "Flamvell Firedog" (1900/200), causing "Protops" to gain 100 ATK (1700 > 1800). "Firedog" attacks "Protops"; Axl activates Quick-Play Spell: "Half Shut", halving "Firedog’s" ATK but preventing it from being destroyed in battle (1900 > 950). "Protops" overpowers "Firedog"; it is not destroyed, but Emil takes damage (Emil 4000 > 3150). He sets one card. During the End Phase, "Firedog’s" ATK returns to normal. Turn 3: Axl Axl draws “Survival of the Fittest.” He Normal Summons "Jurrac Aeolo" (200/200). Axl sends his two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Jurrac Velphito" in Attack Position, and its ATK is equal to the combined ATK of the monsters used for its Synchro Summon (?/? > 2000/1400). "Velphito" attacks "Firedog"; Emil activates "Flamvell Baby" in his hand, discarding it to increase Firedog’s ATK by 400; Axl activates "Debunk", negating "Baby’s" effect. The attack continues normally, and "Firedog" is destroyed (Emil 3150 > 3050). Emil activates "Flamvell Fire Whirl", allowing him to draw a card. If it is a "Flamvell" monster, he can Special Summon it and draw one more card. Emil draws "Flamvell Dragonov," so he can Special Summon it from his hand in Attack Position (1100/200). He then draws one card. Axl sets one card. Turn 4: Emil Emil sacrifices "Dragonov" to Normal Summon "Flamvell Commando" (2200/200). He activates "Commando’s" effect, banishing "Firedog" from his Graveyard then inflicting damage to Axl equal to "Firedog's" (Axl 4000 > 2100). "Commando" attacks and "Velphito"; Axl equips "Velphito" with his facedown: "Survival of the Fittest," increasing "Velphito’s" ATK by 1000 (2000 > 3000). "Velphito" overpowers and destroys "Commando" (Emil 3050 > 2250). Emil sets two cards. Turn 5: Axl "Velphito" attacks directly. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation